memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
ENT Season 2
Episodes Summary The second season of sees less focus on the Temporal Cold War and the conflicts between Vulcan and Andoria. Instead, the season embraces a more episodic format than that of the previous year. However, some service is given to the aforementioned story arcs and a new one is introduced involving the Klingon Empire's attempts to capture and incarcerate Archer. The biggest change to impact Enterprise occurs in the season finale, when an attack against Earth by the Xindi wipes out seven million people. is refitted and sent on a new mission: to locate the Xindi and do everything possible to prevent a second attack. Background information * was released during the run of this season, two days after the airing of . * This is the first season of any Star Trek series not to be released on VHS in the UK, owing to the rise in popularity of DVD as a medium for home entertainment. Credits Cast * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * John Billingsley as Phlox * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed * Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather * Linda Park as Hoshi Sato * Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III Crew Based upon Star Trek created by * Gene Roddenberry Created by * Rick Berman and Brannon Braga Theme by * Diane Warren Performed by * Russell Watson Consulting Producer * David A. Goodman Co-Producers * Brad Yacobian * Mike Sussman * Phyllis Strong * Stephen Welke Producers * Dawn Velazquez * J.P. Farrell Supervising Producers * Merri D. Howard * Peter Lauritson Co-Executive Producer * Chris Black Executive Producers * Rick Berman * Brannon Braga Associate Producer * David Rossi Story Editor * André Bormanis Music by (Not a complete list) * Dennis McCarthy ("Shockwave, Part II", "Dead Stop", "The Communicator", "Stigma", "Future Tense", "Cogenitor", "The Expanse") * Jay Chattaway ("Carbon Creek", "The Seventh", "Vanishing Point", "The Catwalk", "Cease Fire", "The Breach", "Bounty") * David Bell ("Minefield", "Singularity", "Dawn") * Paul Baillargeon ("A Night in Sickbay", "Precious Cargo", "The Crossing", "First Flight") * Velton Ray Bunch ("Marauders", "Judgment") * Brian Tyler ("Canamar", "Regeneration") * Mark McKenzie ("Horizon") Director of Photography * Marvin V. Rush, ASC Production Designer * Herman Zimmerman Editor * David A. Koeppel Unit Production Manager * Brad Yacobian First Assistant Director * Jerry Fleck Second Assistant Director * Michael DeMeritt Casting by * Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA * Ron Surma Costume Designer * Robert Blackman Set Decorator * Jim Mees Visual Effects Producer * Dan Curry Visual Effects Supervisor * Ronald B. Moore Art Director * Louise Dorton Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda Make-Up Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore Senior Illustrator * Doug Drexler Set Designer * Ahna Packard Property Master * Craig Binkley Construction Coordinator * Thomas J. Arp Scenic Artist * Alan Kobayashi Video Supervisor * Denise Okuda Video Operator * Ben Betts Script Supervisor * Jan Rudolph Special Effects * Rich Ratliff Assistant Editor * Michael O'Halloran Visual Effects Coordinator * Elizabeth Castro Visual Effects Assistant Editor * Edward Hoffmeister Visual Effects Associate * Armen V. Kevorkian Hair Designer * Michael Moore Make-Up Artists * Suzanne Diaz-Westmore * Bradley M. Look * Ellis Burman Hair Stylists * Gloria Pasqua Casny * Roma Goddard Wardrobe Supervisor * Carol Kunz Camera Operator * Douglas Knapp, SOC Chief Lighting Technician * Bill Peets Sound Mixer * Greg Agalsoff Stunt Coordinator * Vince Deadrick, Jr. First Company Grip * Jay Devlin Key Costumers * Tom Siegel * Matt Hoffman Music Editor * Stephen M. Rowe Supervising Sound Editor * Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor * Masanobu Tomita Sound Editors * Jim Wolvington * T. Ashley Harvey * Dale Chaloukian * Shaun Varney Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Post Production Coordinator * Joanna K. McMeikan Production Associates * Joanna Fuller * Terry Matalas Pre-Production Coordinator * Juan Carlos Fernandez Assistant to Producers * Eric Norman * Joshua Cunningham Production Accountant * Suzi Shimizu Casting Executive * Sheila Guthrie, CSA Casting Assistant * Christine L. Smith Main Title Design by * Montgomery/Cobb Post Production Sound * Technicolor Sound Services Digital Optical Effects * Complete Post, Inc. Editing Facility * Level 3 Post Computer Generated Effects * Eden FX Filmed with Panavision Cameras and Lenses Uncredited * Eric Adamson – Rigging Gaffer ("The Catwalk") * John Agalsoff – Boom Operator/Sound Utility ("The Catwalk") * Roger Bourse – Additional Electrician ("The Catwalk") * Sonny Burman – Lab Makeup Artist ("The Catwalk") * Cameron Calder – Driver ("The Catwalk") * Ron Calvaruzo – Grip ("The Catwalk") * Ian Christenberry – Lamp Operator ("The Catwalk") * Byron Cohen – Still Photographer ("The Catwalk") * Laura Connolly – Hair Stylist ("The Catwalk") * Ron Cooper – Sound Department Utility/Boom Operator ("The Catwalk") * Phyllis Corcoran-Woods – Costumer ("The Catwalk") * Brian Cotton – Additional Wardrobe ("The Catwalk") * V. Covarrubias – Rigging Grip ("The Catwalk") * Roxy D'Alonzo – Additional Makeup Artist ("The Catwalk") * David DeLeon – Additional Makeup Artist ("The Catwalk") * Rebecca DeMorrio – Additional Hair Stylist ("The Catwalk") * Steve D'Errico – Set Security ("The Catwalk") * Jon Djanrelian – Craft Service ("The Catwalk") * Adrian Dominguez – Grip ("The Catwalk") * Rene Dominguez – Best Boy Grip ("The Catwalk") * Dennis Drozdowski – Special Effects Artist ("The Catwalk") * Larry Dukes – Driver ("The Catwalk") * David Dunn – Swing Gang ("The Catwalk") * Gary Edelman – Transportation Captain ("The Catwalk") * Earl Ellis – Makeup Artist ("The Catwalk") * Robert Eyslee – Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("The Catwalk") * Shawn Fairburn – "B" Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Gino Ghiselli – Set Dressing Lead Man ("The Catwalk") * Peter Hapke – "B" Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Roy Heath – Additional Grip ("The Catwalk") * Rick Hester – Special Effects Artist ("The Catwalk") * Mike Hunter – Swing Gang ("The Catwalk") * Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi – Makeup Artist ("The Crossing", "Judgment") * Phil Jacobson – Lamp Operator ("The Catwalk") * Mark Karen – "B" Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Barry Koper – Additional Makeup Artist ("The Catwalk") * Rick Lamb – "B" Camera First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Jeff Lewis – Makeup Artist ("The Catwalk") * Ivan Marquez – Additional Wardrobe ("The Catwalk") * William Mayer – Dolly Grip ("The Catwalk") * Jack McLean – Rigging Gaffer ("The Catwalk") * Bobbo Meyers – Lamp Operator ("The Catwalk") * Abe Morrison – DGA Trainee ("The Catwalk") * John Nesterowicz – Set Property ("The Catwalk") * Frank O'Hea – Set Painter ("The Catwalk") * Chris Olvera – Rigging Grip ("The Catwalk") * Cristina Patterson Ceret – Contact Lens Designer/Painter * John Peyser – Special Effects Artist ("The Catwalk") * Butch Pierson – First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Dave Pondella – Lamp Operator ("The Catwalk") * Russ Rayburn – Swing Gang ("The Catwalk") * Mark Reilly – Prep First Assistant Camera Operator/First Assistant Camera Operator/"B" Camera First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Eric Roberts – Video Operator ("The Catwalk") * Tim Roller – "B" Camera First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Linda Rowe – Animal Handler ("The Catwalk") * Scott Rowe – Animal Handler ("The Catwalk") * Charlie Russo – Set Property Master ("The Catwalk") * Lorri Sanders – Additional Hair Stylist ("The Catwalk") * Terry Shroth – Second Assistant Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Kelly Stevens – DGA Trainee ("The Catwalk") * Gary Tachell – First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Catwalk") * Jamie Thomas – Set Costumer ("The Catwalk") * Wil Thoms – Set Special Effects Artist ("The Catwalk") * David Trotti – Second Second Assistant Director ("The Catwalk") * Lazard Ward – Set Security ("The Catwalk") See also * ENT Season 2 DVD * ENT Season 2 Blu-ray * ENT Season 2 performers External link * bg:ENT Сезон 2 cs:Druhá sezóna ENT de:ENT Staffel 2 fr:ENT Saison 2 nl:ENT Seizoen 2 sr:ЕНТ: Сезона 2 sv:ENT, säsong 2 Category:Star Trek seasons